


An Orgy For Christmas

by bisexualcyborg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Sharing Clothes, Vaginal Sex, fluffy lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Irene are going over to Jim and Seb's for Christmas dinner. Seb can't resist flirting and it all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluorineandsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorineandsilver/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr as a fill for my Christmas promptfest.

Molly barged into he bathroom, her hair a mess, wearing only her underwear. “Irene, I have no idea what to wear!”

When her eyes fell on Irene, she stopped in her tracks. 

“Wow, you look nice.”

Irene smiled and wiggled her satin-clad hips. She’d bought the lingerie especially for the occasion. Raising the hand that was not currently holding her eyeliner pencil, she said, “Give me a minute, let me finish this and I’m all yours.”

In the mirror, she could see Molly leaning against the doorway. That was a really nice lingerie set she was wearing. Almost prettier than Irene’s

“So, wardrobe crisis?” she asked, setting the pencil on the sink.

“All my clothes are just so boring,” Molly complained.

“What about that pretty black and silver dress? You look gorgeous in that one.”

Molly shuddered. “Bad associations.”

“Hm-m.” Irene dabbed some perfume on her wrists and in the hollow of her throat. “You could wear something of mine?”

Molly scoffed. “As if I’d ever look good in any of your clothes.”

“Give them a chance,” Irene said, smiling. She put her makeup away and ushered Molly out of the room, towards the dressing. She rifled through the hangers until she finally exclaimed, “Aha!”

The dress she found was made of antique pink silk. It wouldn’t matter that Molly was a bit less full-figured than Irene; the fabric was loose and draped, not designed to cling and show off. That was good - Molly was bound to be uncomfortable enough, no need to add to it by giving her revealing clothing to wear.

“Try this on,” she told Molly, holding out the dress to her. 

Molly carefully took it off the hanger and pulled the dress over her head.

“Oh!” she said when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. “It’s gorgeous!" 

She was, indeed. Irene ran her hands over Molly’s sides, her hips, settling on her bum. 

"You are gorgeous,” she said, giving Molly’s arse a squeeze. “Jim will be even more irked that you ended up dumping him. Not to mention Sebastian - he never could resist a pretty person. And you, sweetheart,” she said, and pecked Molly on the lips, careful not to mess up her painstakingly applied lipstick, “are the prettiest.”

Molly blushed. “Please don’t remind me that we’re going to Christmas dinner with Moriarty and Moran. i’m nervous enough as it is.”

“They’re not that bad.” Irene smiled reassuringly.

Molly gave her an incredulous look. “They’re literally world-class criminals, Irene.”

“Well, yes.“ Irene laughed. "But you like them - don’t pretend otherwise, even you can’t resist Sebastian’s flirting. What does that say about you, then?”

Molly blushed again, and deliberately changed the topic. 

"I have to go do my make-up.” She brushed a hand over Irene’s side, caressing the skin between her bra and her panties. Before irene could reciprocate, she turned around and disappeared to the bathroom.

“Can I borrow your Chanel lipstick?” she yelled though the adjoining wall.

“Sure, love!”

Irene opened another of the wardrobe’s sliding doors and reached for a hanger. The dress she was planning to wear was black, clingy, and showcased her cleavage to its best advantage. Irene ran her hands over the shimmery fabric and smiled to herself. Molly was going to love it.


	2. Seb and Molly

Seb brought his fingers to his mouth and slowly, deliberately licked the chocolate icing off them. He could feel Irene trying very hard not to burst out laughing, and there was an amused twinkle in Jim’s eyes, but Molly? Molly was staring at his mouth and blushing furiously. 

Excellent.

Seb removed his pinky finger from his mouth with a wet pop. He licked his lips, and grinned at Molly. 

“Delicious, wasn’t it, that Yule log? There’s a fantastic pastry shop just two blocks away.”

He half expected Molly to squeak, but she didn’t. She did blush bright red, though.

She looked down, pushing her piece of cake around on her plate, and looked up again.

"Is - is all this flirting going to lead to something?” She stuttered the words a bit, but she was looking Sebastian straight in the eye.

O-oh. He liked this girl.

He cocked his head to the side. “Do you want it to?” 

Molly looked over at irene, who gave a one-shouldered shrug, as if to say “It’s your choice, dear.”

“Yes, I want it to,” Molly said. “That is… If you…? And Jim…?”

Jim raised an eyebrow at Seb. “I thought you already got your Christmas present?”

Seb grinned. “Yeah, but we didn’t get Molly anything.”

“Do you want an orgy as your Christmas present, Molly?” Jim asked. Laughter bubbled up in Seb’s throat. He looked so genuine!

Molly blushed even harder, if that was at all possible.

“Yes,” she mumbled, biting her lip.

“Well then.” Jim said with a sweeping hand gesture. “Seb, you heard the lady.”

Seb was on his feet in a flash. He bowed to Molly. “May I?”

“May you what, exactly?” She still sounded nervous, but she uncrossed her legs. Good. She really did want this.

“Kiss you, to start with?”

To his surprise, Molly got to her feet and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him into a kiss. Seb’s hands automatically cradled the back of her head. Damn, but she was a good kisser.

Without breaking the kiss, he carefully steered her away from the table and towards the couch. He’d had practice navigating the living room in such circumstances - though he usually wasn’t the one doing the steering.

“Molly?” Irene’s voice broke Seb’s concentration, and he only narrowly avoided the coffee table. “I want to watch him go down on you.”

Molly pulled away and looked at her girlfriend over Seb’s shoulder. “Okay.”

“Would you?” she added, looking Seb in the eyes.

Seb cocked an eyebrow. “Yes, please!”

He gently pushed her down onto the couch and sunk to his knees in front of her.

“If you want me to stop, just tell me,” he said, looking up at her. 

She nodded, and spread her legs in invitation. 

Seb grinned. “Eager, are we?” 

She poked the tip of her shoe into his side. “Yes, I am. Now hush.”

“Yes Miss.” He slipped his hands under her dress and she lifted her hips so he could push it up, making the soft silk bunch up around her waist. 

Molly hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties and pushed them down. Seb helped her get them over her feet, his fingers trailing deliberately over the soft skin of her calves. 

Seb threw a look over his shoulder. Irene was sprawling elegantly in Seb’s favourite chair, an intent look oon her face. Jim was leaning against the wall next to her, his apparent disinterest belied by the twinkle in his eyes.

Seb winked at the two of them. Time to put on a show.

He leaned forward to nuzzle the inside of Molly’s thigh. Her muscles tensed under his lips, but then she relaxed and let him push her legs further apart. 

He kissed his way along the tendon in the crease of her groin until his lips brushed against wiry hair. Gently, he licked her clit. Her thighs spasmed beneath his fingers. He did it again, and she moaned out loud.

Behind him, Irene said, “No, Molly, put that hand down. I want to hear you”

He looked up just as Molly removed her hand from her mouth. He would have smiled reassuringly, but his mouth was otherwise occupied.

He licked down along her lips, but suddenly froze when Jim spoke.

“Pull his hair. He likes that.”

The bastard. He’d been wondering which of Jim’s sides would win out, the dominant or the possessive. Apparently, dominance triumphed.

Molly’s fingers tangled in his hair and tugged hesitantly. That was not going to do the trick.

Seb pulled away from her cunt. “Harder,” he said.

Molly grabbed his hair tighter and pulled his mouth back between her legs. Seb moaned into her cunt. His dress trousers suddenly felt a lot tighter.

He pushed his tongue into Molly’s cunt, nose buried into springy hair. She moaned, high and needy, and pulled his hair harder. Wetness ran down his chin. 

He moved up to lick insistent circles around Molly’s clit, whining low in his throat when she didn’t lessen her grip on his hair. Goosebumps broke out all over his body.

Molly’s moans turned into breathy little sighs. Her hips rocked against Seb’s face, making it hard for him to breathe.

“Miss,” Molly said, and Seb’s eyes widened in delight when he realised she meant Irene, “please Miss may I come?”

Fuck, that was hot. Seb liked begging, and hearing someone else do it… He could suddenly see why Jim always insisted on making him beg for it.

Irene laughed softly. “Yes, love. Go on.”

Molly went rigid, pulling Seb’s hair so hard he almost shouted. Her muscles trembled from the strain, thighs clamping down on Seb’s head.

When she came down, she exhaled a long, shuddery sigh. 

She looked down at Seb, and smiled. “Thank you.” 

Before Seb could tell her she was more than welcome, Irene’s voice rang out behind him.

“I want to fuck him.”


	3. The Actual Orgy

Seb spun around so fast he almost tore his trousers. She wanted to fuck him? Should he be concerned that his immediate reaction was fuck yes, now that he was exclusive with Jim?

Jim was looking at Irene with a calculating expression. “What about me?”

“You can join in, obviously. Seems to me he’s very good with that mouth of his.”

God, he should not this turned on by Irene talking about him as if he weren’t right there.

“He could probably occupy Molly too,” Irene continued. “Would you like that, love?” she asked, turning towards them.

“Love” obviously didn’t refer to him. 

He heard Molly take a deep breath. “Yes, Miss. I would.”

“See?” Irene told Jim. “Now, do you have a strap-on in here somewhere?”

Jim snorted. “Yeah, Seb probably still owns one. Relic of his bygone slutty days. Except they’re not so bygone, apparently. Are they, Seb?”

Seb stared at him as cockily as he could from his position on his knees. “Obviously not.”

Jim took two steps towards him and grabbed his tie.

“Bedroom.” he ordered, and started walking towards the corridor. He was still holding Seb’s tie. Seb had no choice but to crawl after him. Behind him, Molly and Irene were talking in hushed voices. It was humiliating and hot as hell. Seb never ceased to be amazed by exactly how fucked-up he could be.

They had barely passed the bedroom door when Irene said, “Molly, on the bed.”

Molly scrambled to obey, pulling her dress over her head and settling face up on the mattress. Seb giggled internally; she’d left her panties in the living room.

Irene came up behind him and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back at an uncomfortable angle.

“You’re going to fuck her,” she told him, “while I fuck you.”

Oh. Oh fuck. He was going to die – in the best possible way.

“Jim?” Irene asked. “I am going to need gloves, and condoms, and lube. And that strap-on, obviously.”

“Bedside table,” Jim said, not moving from his spot right in front of Seb.

Irene rifled through the drawers of the bedside table. She threw a condom wrapper at Seb, who caught it effortlessly.

“Get to work, Sebastian. Now”

“Yes Miss,” Seb said mockingly.

Jim bent over and slapped him so hard his head spun.

“No backtalk, Sebby.” The teasing nickname did in no way make up for the bite in his voice.

Seb nodded stiffly and crawled towards the bed.

He climbed on and settled between Molly’s legs, smiling softly when she ran a gentle hand over his burning cheek.

“Don’t worry,” he told her. “I like it.”

She giggled. “I figured.”

He leant forward to kiss the top of her head.

“Do you need anything before I can fuck you?” he whispered in her ear.

“After what you did to me back there?” She playfully nibbled at his earlobe. “Don’t worry, I’m good. Just…. Don’t be overenthusiastic. And put on that condom, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Seb’s erection had flagged a little after Jim’s slap, but it only took a few strokes before he could roll the condom over his cock.

Molly grabbed his hips eagerly, guiding his cock towards her cunt. He pushed into her slowly, carefully, and she moaned against his chest. Seb echoed her with a long, drawn-out groan. She felt amazing. It had been too long since he’d fucked someone with a cunt; he’d almost forgotten how much he liked it, the wet, slippery ease of it all.

Seb heard the snap of a latex and then there were cold, wet fingers against his arsehole. He froze.

“Yeah, best don’t move for a moment,” Irene said.

Molly whined in disappointment, but Seb obeyed and stayed still. He had no intention of accidentally tearing something.

A latex-clad finger prodded at his hole and slid inside him easily. “O-oh, you little slut,” Irene drawled. “So open for me.”

She added a second finger, and Seb shivered. Of course he was open; Jim was physically unable to see him wearing a suit without fucking him six ways from Sunday. He’d had him over the kitchen counter barely ten minutes before the doorbell rang.

The third finger went in a bit less easily, but Irene carefully scissored and crooked them until the stretch faded. She hit his prostate – deliberately, he was certain – and he gasped and bucked his hips, pushing forward into Molly’s cunt. Molly shouted and clutched at his hips.

Irene pulled her fingers out. “Ready?”

“Fuck, yes,” Seb grounded out. 

“Good.”

Seb felt the blunt head of the dildo press against his arsehole. He tried to push back onto it, but Irene gripped his hips tight, holding him still. She pressed into him in one slow, insistent push, making him moan through gritted teeth.

Irene pulled out again and pushed back in, and Molly cried out as the movement made Seb press deeper into her.

Irene laughed self-satisfiedly, and fucked Seb harder, hitting his prostate almost every other stroke. God, she had definitely done this many times before.

Seb grunted, throwing his head back. In the corner of his vision, Jim sauntered over to the bed. Finally. Seb had started thinking he would never join in. He wouldn’t have been very surprised, to be honest; Jim was generally not one for casual sex.

Jim knelt behind Molly’s head, his back against the headboard. His cock stood proudly, just inches from Seb’s face. Not that uninterested, then.

“Ow!” Molly hissed. “Jim, move, you’re sitting on my hair!”

“Oops, sorry dear.” Jim carefully eased Molly’s hair from underneath his knees, and gave Seb a predatory smirk.

“Open wide, darling.”

He grabbed Seb’s chin and pushed his cock into Seb’s mouth, until it hit the back of his throat. He didn’t give Seb any time to adjust before starting to fuck his mouth almost as hard as Irene was fucking his arse.

Seb’s head was spinning. He felt overwhelmed by sensation, his entire body awash with it. Every time Irene hit his prostate, a jolt of intense pleasure ran through his spine. He was drooling around Jim’s cock, grunting in the back of his throat. His cock was throbbing inside Molly’s warm cunt – he wouldn’t last very long.

He didn’t. Irene pushed his hips up, changing the angle just a bit, and suddenly she was hitting his prostate every single time. The change of angle must have done something for Molly too, because she let out a series of breathy gasps and dug her nails into Seb’s lower back, pulling him into her.

The small flash of pain was enough to push Seb over the edge. If he had not been gagged by Jim’s cock, he would have shouted. As it was, he could only groan inarticulately. His fingers clenched into fists, half pulling the sheet of the bed, and his cock pulsed inside the condom.

Irene kept fucking him hard and fast until Molly screamed out beneath him, trashing in the throes of her own orgasm. Then she pulled out, leaving Seb uncomfortably empty until his body adjusted.

Over the rush in his ears, he heard Irene’s soft moans and the slick noise of her fingers against her cunt. She didn’t shout when she came, just breathed a long, luxurious sigh.

Jim gripped Seb’s skull with both hands and fucked his face, making Seb gag on his cock. The whole display must have turned him on more than he let on, because it took only a few strokes until he spurted down Seb’s throat.

Seb swallowed what he could, but a few drops of come escaped his lips and slid own his chin.

“Dirty boy,” Jim told him, and wiped the come of with his thumb. He stuck it into Seb’s mouth, and Seb licked it clean.

“I feel a bit dizzy,” he said, and collapsed on the bed next to Molly.

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised, Sebby.” Jim sat down, cross-legged, and pulled Seb’s head into his lap. “Enjoyed that, did you?” he asked, caressing Seb’s hair.

“Obviously.”

Irene climbed onto the bed too, cuddling up to Molly.

“We’ll be gone in a few minutes,” she said. “Just give us a moment to catch our breath.”

Seb looked up at Jim, and Jim nodded and said, “Oh, please do stay they night. The bed should be big enough, if we squeeze.”

“Besides,” Seb said, grinning, “we can do it again in the morning.”


End file.
